


It's Been a Long Time

by Ready1set2die3



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Aged Up, DiceCup, King Dice x Cuphead, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ready1set2die3/pseuds/Ready1set2die3
Summary: The Devil was defeated, the contracts were burned and no body got their souls taken away. However the casino still stands and is still owned by the Devil.This time however it's diffrent. No souls are taken. Inkswell is happy. Most importantly though, the brothers are gone.●●●"Hello welcome to the Devi-""Long time no see, how ya been?"





	1. Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna ask me a question? Send me fanart? Or even talk to me? Find me in one of these two places!
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3

Three years.

Three years since the Devil was defeated and all the contracts were burned.

Three years since the brothers have a second chance and let the Devil keep going with the casino.

Three years since the brothers dissapeared. 

Three long years of wondering where on earth they went. Everyone was worried and curious. When Elder Kettle was asked his response was simple and effective.

"They went on a quest." Before the old Kettle smiled and offered tea.

Questions and rumors still went around Inkswell; however none interested King Dice. The brothers were gone, trouble out of his hands. The brothers being gone didn't concern him whatsoever. 

Even if they did burn his contract as well. Even if the nineteen year old cup interested him. Even if they kicked the Devil's ass. Even if said noneteen year old cup asked to blow on his dice for good luck.

King Dice sighed and shook his head. At least he though it didn't concern him. But that's a story for another day, for now he had to go out and prepare the casino. 

King Dice walked out of his room, in long strides, to the casino floor. Yes the casino was indeed still open. Except now souls were no longer taken, unless the customers so desired. Surprisingly some have, idiots. 

Dice pressed the silver elevator button and descended to the main floor. The doors opened to reveal his employees running, or walking, around preparing to open. Dice adjusted his bow tie before yelling comands.

"Wheezy make sure the bars all loaded and ready!" 

"Sure boss." Wheezy grunted before walking off to the bar.

"Pip, Dot make sure the coat room is ready for hanging!" 

"Yes boss!"

"Yes Mr.King Dice!" The two scampered off to the coat room.

"Pocus and Pirouletta, get ready for your performances tonight!" 

"Suuure thing boss!" Hocus Pocus said before dissapearing.

"Yes Mr.Dice" Pirouletta said softly before spinning away.

King Dice looked at his watch and to the doors. "Okay, and open em' up!" 

The wooden doors opened and soon after customers piled in. King Dice stood by the doors greeting people who approached him. He gave directions, had casual conversations, or just greeted them. 

Two hours passed before King Dice decided it was time to take a break. By break he meant walk around the casino floor and watch games going on.

Dice took one step before a voice interuppted him.

"Hay"

King Dice stopped turned around and greeted the person.

"Hello, welcome to Devi-" he froze. His breath hitched, his heart rate increased. 

"Long time no see. How ya been?" The cup grinned at Dice's frozen state. 

"I, uh, good." Dice didn't know what to say. He could just stare. 

The boy, no, the man before him changed quite a lot. The man grew to King Dice's chest. The man now wore more fitting clothing. Consisting of, red jeans, a black shirt, and a red bandana around his neck. 

"-ce?"

"Dice?" 

"DICE!" 

Dice flinched a bit at the loud voice. "Sorry yes?" 

"I said could you show me to the craps table?" A stranger now stood before him.

Cuphead had dissapeared, while he was lost in his head. "Oh yes sir! Please follow me! Sorry for the delay!" 

The man waved it off and followed Dice while rambling on about useless things. Dice was preoccupied with what he just saw. 

Cuphead. Cuphead was back in Inkswell. If Cuphead was back that meant Mugman was back as well. Why where they back? Where have they been? What did Cuphead want?

King Dice dropped the man off at the craps table and walked off. He needed to find Cuphead.

Wait. Why did he need to? What that cup did was none of his concern. Kind Dice rubbed his temples and went to the bar.

"Give me a shot Wheezy." 

"You alright boss? You never drink on the job." Wheezy asked sliding the shot to King.

"Just gonna be a long night." King said after taking the shot. It burned his throat, but it was worth it.

Wheezy nodded before helping a customer. King sighed for what felt like the millionth time that night. He then straightened himself and walked back to the front.


	2. Back Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna ask me a question? Send fanart? Or just talk to me? You can find me on one of these 2 places!
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3

Cuphead laid on his back watching fishes swim by the porthole.

"Cuphead!" He turned his attention to his brother.

"Yeah?" 

"You need to pack! We'll be docking in five minutes." Mugman said as he folded the last of his clothes.

Cuphead groaned and stood up throwing his clothes into his suitcases. From the corner of his eye he saw Mugman face palm and look out the porthole.

Silence rang out between the two before Mugman sniffed. "Do you think Elder Kettle was mad at us?" 

Cuphead stopped and turned to his younger but taller brother. Cuphead scratched the back of his head.

"No. You saw the letter. He wants us to be there." Mugman nodded at his brothers words.

"Cuphead, Mugman one minute until we dock!" A sailor said before scurrying off to the next room. 

Mugman breathed in and out before lifting his backpack and suitcase. 

"Ready brother?" Cuphead asked putting on his backpack and picking up his suitcase.

Mugman looked at the porthole once more before turning back to his brother and nodding. Cuphead smiled and started walking to the stairs.

Cuphead opened the door that led to the deck and stepped out. The breeze hit them both making shivers go down their spines. The sun was bright in the cloudless sky and sailors rushed about preparing to dock.

Cuphead looked to his right setting his sights on Inkswell. Mugman did the same and sighed at the sight.

The boat docked and the plank was set down. People who were from the main land all rushed down. Cuphead and Mugman followed the rush of people. 

Cuphead set his suitcase down and stared at Inkwell Isle.

"It's been three years Mug. Three long years." 

Cuphead heard Mugman hum. "I wonder how everyone is?"

"Cuphead! Mugman!" The two turned just in time to see a talking flower followed by two more coming towards them.

"Cagney!" Cuphead said excitedly at seeing his old friend.

"Theres my favorite cup and mug!" Hilda said floating towards them.

"Hilda! Hi!" Mugman said hugging the woman. Who in turn hugged Mugman just as hard.

"You two got tall as heaven!" Sally said giggling. 

"Mugman might just give that King Dice a run for his money!" Cala said as she popped up from the water.

Cuphead froze and turned to Cala. "Dice is still here?" Everyone became silent as Cala spoke.

"Well yeah. The casino is still around. I've been there, Dice is still there. Usually just walkin' around the place." Cala said before pulling Mugman into a hug.

Cuphead bit his lip before putting on a smile. "Well it's what it is!" He said turning to Cagney.

"So where have you boys been? And what brings you back?" Cagney asked crossing his arms.

Cuphead and Mugman's smiles quickly dissapeared. "Elder Kettle sent us a letter and yeah." Mugman said rubbing his arm.

Hilda rubbed their backs. "Boys it's okay. We're here for you!" Hilda said trying to lift their spirits.

Sally smiled and nodded along with Hilda's words.

Cala spoke up, "Wait if you two were away who took care of him?" 

Cuphead perked up at that. "In his letter he wrote that a nice man took care of him. Someone we knew, but he didn't say the name." 

"Elder Kettle also said that one of the man's friends will be at the house to help us out for awhile." Mugman said picking up his suitcase. 

Cagney pat Cuphead's back, "Well if you need us you know where we all will be. Later Cup, Mug." Cagney said patting their backs.

The two received hugs from the girls before they all left. Sally in the direction of he theater. Hilda got on her cloud and floated away. And Cala swam down. 

"So Mugs ready to head to the house?" 

Mugman took a deep breath and let it out. "Ready as ever Cuphead."

The two started the walk to Elder Kettles house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment! Later all!
> 
> Wanna ask me a question? Send fanart? Or   
> just talk to me? You can find me on one of these 2 places!
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3


	3. Shops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to ask me a question? Send me fanart? Or just talk to me? You can find me in one of these two places!
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3

The brothers walked slowly into the city and then out into the woods. Elder Kettle always loved the woods, never the city. Which is why he built his house in the woods. The brothers loved it as well, but they still left anyway.

The two saw smoke rising from the spout of the kettle house. Someone was in the house. Who was it? They wouldn't know until they knocked on the door.

Cuphead set his suitcase down and knocked three times. No answer came. Mugman then set his suitcase down and knocked three times. This time a groan was heard before quick steps.

"Yeah what da ya want?" The door opened and the brothers gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Cuphead said raising his finger pointing it at Mr.Wheezy.

"Woah! Woah! Calm down!"

"Cuphead wait! He has an explanation!" Mugman said stepping in front of Mr.Wheezy.

Cuphead looked at his brother then back to Mr.Wheezy before lowering his finger.

"Okay damn. A friend of mine said I had to look after the place until the new owners arrived. Guess you two are it."

Wheezy explained before letting out a puff of a cigar. Cuphead and Mugman quickly picked up their suitcases and walked inside.

They walked up the steps and into their old bedroom. Their bedroom was the same as before. Elder Kettle must not have had the heart to remove anything.

The two set their suitcases down on their beds and moved to Elder Kettles room. Mugman at this point was crying, but Cuphead tried to be strong for his brother.

Cuphead opened the door and entered Elder Kettle's room. The room smelled like tea and chocolate. Two of Elder Kettles favorite things.

Mugman stepped further into the room and laid on the bed. "We shouldn't have left."

Cuphead sat on the bed. "You didn't have to come. I wanted to go. You should've stayed."

Mugman hugged one of the pillows close to his chest. "Sooner or later. We'll have to move all this away." Mugman said quietly, but loud enough for Cuphead to hear.

Cuphead reached over to the nightstand and picked up a picture. "It can be later then."

Cuphead laid down next to his brother and clutched the picture tightly. Mugman nodded sobbing into the pillow.

Cuphead looked at the picture in his hands. It was the last picture the three of them took before the brothers left. Cuphead had his arms crossed but smiled. Mugman was hugging Elder Kettle. Elder Kettle had his arms around the two brothers securely. Cuphead felt a tear run down his cheek and wiped it away.

Cuphead looked at Mugman to find him asleep. He stood up and quielty put the picture back before covering his brother up.

Cuphead exited the room and closed the door. He walked down stairs to see Wheezy was gone but left a note.

_Gotta head to work at the casino. I'll be back tommorrow morning to help you guys with things._   
_-Wheezy_

Cuphead crumpled the paper and bit his lip. "Casino...one trip won't hurt."

Cuphead unruffled the paper and wrote on the back of it.

_Headed to the shops. Be back in a bit._   
_-Cuphead_

Cuphead tightened his bandana around his neck and left locking the door behind him. The night sky was visible in Inkwell Isle. On the main land it was filled with lights and the stars in the sky was barley visible. If you were lucky you could see them once a week. Most of the time though no one would stop to appreciate what the earth had to provide.

Cuphead buttoned up his jacket as he walked. The night was cold and light snow was beginning to fall. Cuphead however paid no mind to it, only appreciating how silent and beautiful it was. Something he could never do with the hassle and bustle of the city.

Then he noticed music playing. He looked straight ahead and noticed the casino blasting music and lit up like a Christmas tree. The casino changed quite a bit. Cuphead can only guess it was remodeled soon after they left for main land.

The music soon got louder once Cuphead got to the steps. He took in a breath and walked in. Cuphead looked around and saw people having all sorts of fun. It brought a smile to his face.

"May I take your coat?"

Cuphead turned to see Pip and Dot. "Oh uh sure."

Cuphead handed his coat off to the pair and received a ticket in exchange. "Have a nice night!" The two said before turning to another customer.

Cuphead walked further into the casino the bright lights making him grimce a bit.

"Hello welcome to Devils Casino! Have a nice night!"

Cuphead felt his heart beat pick up. His eyes scanned the casino before falling upon a certain dice. He didn't change a bit. Cuphead felt his feet move on their own. He watched as Dice turned around about to walk off.

"Hay." Why did he call out? He could've completely walked away, but it was too late.

"Hello welcome to the Devi-" he stopped mid-sentence upon seeing Cuphead.

Cuphead took in a breath wanting to excuse himself but instead. "Long time no see, how ya been?"

Cuphead watched as Dice froze and just stared at him. Cuphead opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Cuphead!" Cuphead felt a hand clamp over his shoulder and pull him away from King Dice. For some reason that upset Cuphead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment! Later all! 
> 
> Do you want to ask me a question? Send me fanart? Or just talk to me? You can find me in one of these two places!
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3


	4. Cigar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to ask me a question? Send me fanart? Or just talk to me? You can find me on one of these two.
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3

Don't get him wrong. He did, in all honesty, try to keep his head straight and work. But with a certain cup running around with diffrent customers it was certainly hard to do. 

King Dice walked to a craps table that a certain flower played at. The flower was good and he enjoyed to see him play until the end. What he didn't enjoy was the surprise visit from the red cup. 

King Dice huffed and turned away walking to another table. There Cala was playing. She was good, though that might have been the way she would flaunt her features to the opponents. That didn't matter though, at least not to Dice. Cala was on a winning streak and cheered. 

"Cuphead! Get over here!" A tentacle from her hair brang the young man to her. 

"Blow on my die! Let's go!" Cuphead did as instructed and blew on her die.

She let them fly. Twelve rolled onto the table. The table shrieked in enjoyment and dissapointment. Cala high-five Cuphead before meeting eyes with Dice.

Cala was always the trouble maker of the town. That meant getting into people's business. Moving, family, deaths, births, but most commonly love life. Cala watched as Dice's eyes landed in Cuphead. 

Cuphead was soon swept away by Hilda and Sally. This frustrated King for a minute before he was approached by Cala. 

"Congratulations on your winnings Cala." King Dice said before walking away. Or at least trying to walk away.

Cala had stepped in front of him, "are you still holding a grudge towards Cup?" 

King Dice looked perplexed, "no? Where did you get thay idea from?" 

"Well," a smirk grazed her features, "I saw you staring at him for awhile. At the other craps table, and then this one." 

King Dice shifted from foot to foot. "I have no idea what your talking about! Now if you don't mind, I have to get going." 

Dice took long steps toward the poker tables. Then Cala spoke up.

"Bye the way Cup went with Hilda and Sally to the poker tables!" 

Dice stopped walking and decided to just go back to his office. In his office it was cold and quiet. Just how he liked it. He was never one much for loud and hot places. Ever since he was little he perfered quiet and cold.

He hung up his coat and sat in his chair. He lazily sat up and stared at the papers before him. The one catch of being the manger was the countless paperwork, and the rare annoying customer.

Hours passed and King had finally finished his first pile. One hundred and three papers. Thousands and thousands of words later. Here he was standing on his office balcony taking a break. 

He could hear he angry and happy screams of the customers below him. He leaned over the railing staring at the customers coming and going. Then as if it was a beacon in the middle of the ocean. A red and white straw caught his eyes.

"Bye Hilda! Bye Sally!" The cup waved goodbye before zipping up his jacket and walking away.

King Dice couldn't pinpoint why, but he wanted to call out to the cup. He wanted to ask him so many questions. Yet he didn't want to at the same time. All the questions he had were either pointless or none of his business.

"Where were you?" Not his business.

"Why did you leave?" Not his business.

"Did you miss anyone?" Stupid.

"What was it like, to just leave?" Stupid.

He had so many more. But again, all were either stupid or non of his business. Furthermore it's likely Cuphead hated his guts.

King blew out his cigar smoke with a sigh. King looked down and met eyes with Cuphead. Cuphead stared at him and he stared back. It felt like an eternity before either of them moved. Cuphead was the first. He raised his right hand and waved goodbye before walking away. King dumbly waved goodbye back. 

King stared Cuphead's back before he was fully consumed by the woods. King felt dazed. What had just happened? Why did he wave goodbye to King? Did Cuphead not hate King after all? Or was he trying to make amends?  

King growled and sulcked back inside. He hated the growing feeling of excitement and something else he couldn't figure out. It felt weird in his stomach none the less. And he hated it. King blew out once more and began working on the oh so delightful paperwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment! Later all! 
> 
> Want to ask me a question? Send me fanart? Or just talk to me? You can find me on one of these two.
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3


	5. Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to ask me a question? Send me fanart? Or just talk to me? Then you can find me in one of these two places!
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3

The town wasn't as lively as it usual was. That was due to it being midnight and everyone was at home sleeping. The cold night air made Cuphead jittery as he walked down the street. He needed to find a shop a deep quick before he turned into a cupsicle. 

A bright red open sign caught his attention. He sighed in relief and rushed into the convenience store. A woman stood behind the counter reading. Cuphead grabbed a basket and walked down isles, grabbing anything he thinks he or Mugman would need.

Cuphead stopped before a box of cards. He slowly reached out picking it up and examining it. Questions slowly rose up to his mind as processed the nights events.

Going to the casino for whatever reason. Seeing King and speaking one word to him before his friend dragged him away. His friends dragged him all over the casino floor before he decided to leave. Walking down the steps but stopping needing to look up. When he did he was met with bright green eyes that stared right at him. He didn't know why but he waved goodbye, thankfully King waved back.

Cuphead put the cards back on the shelf and moved to the next isle. By the time he was done it was half past midnight. The cashier looked ready to leave so rushed over and placed his things on the counter. The woman smiled and began scanning.

She took in a breath, "by any chance are you Cuphead or Mugman?" The woman asked staring at Cuphead. 

He smiled, "I'm Cuphead. Mugman is at home." He said taking out his wallet.

"Oh! Your one of the cups who saved my Hilda!" The woman said as she scanned.

"Your Hilda?" 

"Oh yes! My daughter Hilda. The day she came home saying her soul was free. Ah, it was such a pleasant day." 

Cuphead thought before asking, "So your Hilda's mother. She spoke of you a lot while she played." 

"Ah yes me and my Hilda have a strong bond. I speak a lot about her too. Hohoho!" Her laugh was contagious, just like Hildas.

"Oh excuse me!" She placed the last bag on the counter. 

"That'll be fifteen dollars and fifty cents." 

Cuphead paid and began gathering the bags, but was suddenly stopped when she placed a hand on his arm.

"Yes?" He spoke cautiously. 

"I just want to thank you, for saving my Hilda. So as a thank you have this." She placed a pair of die in a glass container on his hand. 

"They are special main land die. They call them Rose Die. They say if you give them to the one you truly love you will be together forever." 

The woman smiled wide before waving goodbye and heading to the back. Cuphead stared at the die before shoving the container in his pocket and rushing out the door. The cold air hit him like a truck and he stood frozen before huffing and trudging through the two inch snow.

Cuphead unlocked the front door and entered his home thanking the heavens above for the warmth. He kicked off his shoes before walking to the kitchen. He jumped just a bit at the sight of his brother. He was asleep at the table, clutching the note Cuphead left in his hand.

Cuphead sighed and placed the groceries on the table. This woke his brother with at start. 

"Who's there?" Mugman pointed his finger gun at him.

"Mug! Calm down its me! Cuphead!" 

Cuphead raised his hands to calm Mugman. Mugman quickly put down his finger gun and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh golly Cup! I almost shot your head off!" Mugman said hugging and crossing his arms.

"Sorry Mugs."

"Where did you go anyway? I know you didn't just go to the shops." Mugman said already putting things away.

It was silent for a moment the only sound being the new snow beginning to fall. 

"I went to the casino." Cuphead replied closing the fridge.

"What? Why?" 

"I just...I honeslty don't know. I just did. I didn't play though. I was litteraly just dragged all over the place. You can even check my wallet. Everything's still there. Well besides what I spent on the groceries." 

Cuphead tossed his wallet to Mugman, who in turn checked it's contents. He knew by memory Cuphead had two hundred always. Now there was only a little less. Good.

Mugman tossed Cuphead back his wallet before throwing away the bags. The house remained quiet after that. The only noise was the snow pounding the roof and the fires crackle. 

Cuphead laid on the couch and reached into his pocket retrieving the die. He watched the hot pink glimer in the fires light. Mugman walked over and sat on the chair next to the couch.

"What's that?" Mugman asked.

"A thank you present from Hilda's mother." Cuphead yawned. 

Mugman hummed and sipped at his drink of hot cocoa. The silence was pleasant between the two. It was never awkward.

"Hay Cups?" 

"Yeah?" 

Mugman remained silent for a moment before speaking. "We need to get jobs. By any chance while you were out did you see any help wanted signs?" 

Cuphead thought for a moment before shaking his head no. Another moment passed before he sat up fast.

"Wait I did. But it was at the casino." Cuphead said rubbing his head. 

Mugman sighed. If they didn't get jobs they wouldn't be able to pay bills or buy food. 

"Souppouse we got no choice." Mugman said setting his drink down.

Cuphead nodded agreeing with his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment! Later all! 
> 
> Do you want to ask me a question? Send me fanart? Or just talk to me? Then you can find me in one of these two places!
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3


	6. Because of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to ask me a question? Send me a prompt? Send me fanart? Or just talk to me? You can find me in either of these two places!
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3

The morning was chilly but bright. The sun was not going to give out just because it was winter. Everyone was well aware of that. 

Mr.Wheezy knocked on the kettle shaped home and waited for one of the boys to answer. He knocked again when no one did. This time the door was thrown open. In the doorway was Cuphead who looked about ready to murder Wheezy.

He quietly murmured something before walking back inside. Wheezy didn't know if that was an invitation to come in or not. Regardless he entered slowly closing the door behind him. The house was warm and smelled of cinnamon.

Wheezy slipped off his shoes and hung up his coat before walking further inside. It was already clear that the brothers had put small but big touches to the house. One example of this was the "Please take off your shoes" sign at the door.

Wheezy found the brothers in the kitchen. Cuphead was filling his head with water, while Mugman was cooking. Cuphead passed Wheezy and took out a pack of tea placing one in his head. 

"Good morning Mr.Wheezy!" Mugman said brightly placing three plates on the table.

"Oh mornin', no need for formality kid. Just call me Wheeze." Wheezy said sitting down at the table.

"Alrighty Wheeze!" Mugman said chipper. 

"Geez Mug you're too much in the morning." Cuphead said sitting at the table.

"Just because you aren't a morning person doesn't mean I can't be!" Mugman said smiling.

He turned away and retrieved a batch of cinnamon rolls from the stove. Wheezy loved the smell of them and wanted to munch on one right away. But he choose to wait.

The three all now sat at the table eating the breakfast Mugman prepared. 

"Mugman where did you learn to cook like this?" Wheezy asked before stuffing another cinnamon roll into his mouth.

"Oh! Cuphead taught me! He may be sulky and gloomy in the morning but he still taught me!" Mugman said patting his brothers back, who in turn growled.

Wheezy wasn't the least bit surprised. The cup had provided many secret talents. From their battle, to dissapearing, to reappearing out of thin air.

"Well it's all fantastic." Wheezy said sipping at his coffee. 

"Thank you." Mugman said returning to his meal.

"Uh Wheeze?" Mugman called.

"Yeah?" 

"We need help acquiring a job, and Cup saw that the casino was hiring. So uh what exactly are the positions for?" 

Wheezy thought for a minute. He knew the casino was hiring but he couldn't remember what for.

"Honesty I can't remember. How about you two come down with me to find out?"

The two brothers looked at each other as if silently talking. Cuphead shrugged and Mugman nodded. 

"Okay! We can go after breakfast." Mugman said and returned to eating.

Wheezy shivered at the slightly creepy display that happened before him. The two were so close they didn't even need words to communicate. It was as if the two read each other's minds.

The three walked into the dimly lit casino. They gave their coats to Pip and Dot who argued that it wasn't their shift. Wheezy however didn't care and gave it to them regardless. 

The three walked past the tables and machines and to two wooden doors. 

"Alright boys. Let's go." Wheezy pushed open the doors and walked inside followed by Mugman and Cuphead. 

The doors shut behind them as soon as Cuphead took his last step inside. The room was was big and dimly lit. It was quiet as if one sound would shatter everything. 

Wheezy walked further inside the brothers following a bit scared. Wheezy then stopped at a big wooden desk. 

"Boss, we got two people here interested in workin' here." Wheezy smoke blowing ot smoke.

The chair behind the desk swung around and the person immediately caught Cuphead's attention.

"Oh really? Well are they fast and clever enough to hand off food and drinks and the such?" King Dice spoke rising from his chair.

Then he froze. He didn't know what to do when he met Cuphead's raven black eyes. He felt the need to talk to Cuphead. To ask him where he had been this whole time. To see if it still was his Cuphead. Wait his Cuphead. No not his Cuphead. 

"-ss"

"BOSS!"

King flinched a bit at Wheezy's scream but quickly recovered. 

"I apologize repeat?" King said quickly.

"The two said yes. So they hired or what?" Wheezy said staring at King with suspicion.

"Uh, yes. They're hired. You both start tommorrow. Go to Pirouletta to get your uniforms. Now leave." 

King rested his head in his hands before hearing the door shut. He sighed and lifted his head. Again he was met with raven black eyes.

He jumped back and fell off his chair. He heard Cuphead gasp and run around the desk to his side. 

"Are you alright?" Cuphead asked helping King up.

"Yes, uh thank you." He quickly stood up and picked up his chair.

"Do you need something?" King asked avoiding those black piercing eyes.

"N-no" Cuphead stuttered kicking at the floor.

"I don't know why I'm here." He said already turning to leave.

King felt his eyes widen before he leapt up out of his chair and gripped Cuphead's wrist. He turned and met eyes with King. The two stood frozen not knowing what to do or what they were doing.

"I,uh, why did you leave?" 

Cuphead felt himself tense. "Because...of you." 

Cuphead knew why he left. Knew what he was doing. Espically when he ripped his wrist from King's grip and ran out of his office.

King felt wetness trail across his face. He raised his hand and wiped at tears. Why was he crying? What did he do to upset Cuphead so much that he left? Could he fix it? Did he want to fix it? 

Most importantly what were these feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment! Later all! 
> 
> Want to ask me a question? Send me a prompt? Send me fanart? Or just talk to me? You can find me in either of these two places!
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3


	7. Broken, Sore, Angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna ask me a question? Send me fanart? Or just talk to me? Then you can find me on Tumblr or Instagram! 
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3

Cuphead and Mugman shivered upon entering their home. They had left the casino long ago uniforms in hand, and secrets in their heads. Cuphead put his coat on the hook and sighed.

"I'm heading to our room."

Mugman watched wordless as his brother climbed up the stairs and slammed the door shut. Mugman knew something was wrong with Cuphead. He knew something was wrong since he came home the week before they left for main land. He couldn't help but recall the events as he sat down.

_The sky was a clear blue with a few white clouds here and there. Mugman was running around outside the Kettle shaped house. Elder Kettle watched him from his rocking chair. Everything seemed perfect._

_Oh how Mugman was wrong._

_Right after that his brother returned. Disheveled, crying, and angry. When he got close enough to Mugman he could smell alcohol and cigar smoke. He was worried so he reached out to Cuphead._

_A slap echoed throughout the once peaceful woods. Mugman retracted his hand and held it close to his chest. Cuphead stared at him as more tears escaped his eyes._

_Mugman remembers his eyes. They had so many emotions in them. Hurt, anger, sadness, and confusion. Cuphead apologized and ran into the house locking himself in their room._

_Elder Kettle made an effort to talk to Cuphead. Cuphead however didn't comply. It was horrible for Mugman to see his brother like that and he not being able to do anything. Mugman sat in front of their door and knocked._

_"Cup?"_

_No answer. He tried again._

_"Cuphead? Please?"_

_This time a hum. He was getting somewhere._

_"What's wrong?"_

_He heard Cuphead sniff._

_"I want to leave Mugman."_

_Mugman perked at that. How naive he was._

_"Great! Let's go to the markets! Or we can go fishing with Elder Kettle! Or-"_

_Cuphead interrupted him, "Not in that way Mugman."_

_Mugman thought and thought before it dawned on him. His brother wanted to leave home._

_"B-but why? Did I do something wrong? Did Elder Kettle do something wrong? We can fi-"_

_The door he was leaning on opened and he fell back. His brother stood above him. Eyes red from crying and his porcelain skin dirty._

_"We need you healthy first. Then we can talk about this." Mugman said standing._

_Cuphead shook his head. "No I alre-"_

_This time Mugman interuppted him, "no buts! We are going to talk about this! We need to! Espically with Elder Kettle."_

_Cuphead looked down for what seemed like hours before he looked back up and nodded. Mugman clasped his hands and ushered his brother into the bathroom._

_After he finished taking a shower he met with Mugman and Elder Kettle in the kitchen. The three talked into the early hours of the morning. Elder Kettle decided he'd be okay alone. The two could go do whatever they'd like._

_Mugman and Cuphead protested saying who was going to help him with things and the such. But Elder Kettle heard none of it as he held his smile._

_After a few hours of sleep the three were at the docks. Goodbyes were shared. Promises of letters every week. They kept to it for those three years._

_Then the two siblings were on the ship waving goodbye to Elder Kettle._

Mugman heard a door shut before water started running. He looked up at the ceiling hearing the water splash against the floor. That was three years ago. Yet Cuphead never told him why he wanted to leave. He might never tell Mugman. Mugman was okay with that, but a bit upset at it. However it was Cuphead's decision not his. And if Cuphead was going to take years to tell Mugman so be it. He'd wait.

Mugman rose from his chair and walked into the kitchen. It was still empty, even after Cuphead went shopping. He walked to the fridge pulling out some vegetables and chicken. He could make some soup tonight and then head to the shops tommorrow.

Cuphead stepped out of the bathroom and went back into his room. He slammed himself into his bed and groaned. His head hurt from the lack of liquids but he didn't care. He was too worried and upset to mind it.

He shouldn't have come back. He should have stayed at Fort City. But here he was, back at Inkwell Isle.

He promised himself back then he wouldn't come back. But he broke it. He couldn't tell if he was happy about it or angry about it. He concluded that it was both.

Happy because he saw his old friends. Angry because of him.

Cuphead closed his eyes. Memories flooded back into his head. It was pleasing but then he remembered the reason for it, then it snapped to displeasing.

He hated it. He wanted it gone. None of this would have happened if he had only kept his mouth shut. But here he was. Broken, sore, and angry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment! Later all! 
> 
> Wanna ask me a question? Send me fanart? Or just talk to me? Then you can find me on Tumblr or Instagram! 
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3


	8. Run Away and Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to ask me a question? Send me fanart? Or just talk to me you can find me in one of these two places.
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3

Cuphead leaned on the bar and watched as patrons entered the casino. He and his brother had been working for four hours now and they were exhausted. Patrons came in large numbers and ordered such complicated things it was hard to keep track sometimes. Cuphead specifically remembers Cagney's soil and whiskey cocktail. He grimced at the memory.

He watched as Mugman came running back notepad in hand.

"Cagney wants another soil cocktail, skeleton crew at craps table five all want six shots of vodka, and Hilda wants a strawberry cocktail."

Cuphead sighed and waited for the drinks to be passed to him by Wheezy.

"You guys got two more hours. You guys can make it."

"Hopfully" Cuphead commented before taking the shots to the craps table.

Cuphead put on a smile and walked towards the table. The Skelton crew there were loud as ever. It irritated Cuphead. He placed the tray down and the shots were taken. Skeletons took shots after shots. Then, as if in cue, one threw up in front of Cuphead.

Cuphead grimced and stepped back tripping over a foot. Cuphead dropped the empty tray and prepared for a world of hurt. However nothing came. Instead hands held him in place and a low growl came from above him.

"I belive I told you Ruby Crew not to over step your boundary."

Cuphead looked up and was met with an irritated King Dice. He felt his heart beat quicken as he felt King's hands tighten around his arms. Cuphead leaned a bit into King Dice. He was still warm. He still smelled like cigars.

"Get out!" His voice stern and strong.

_"Get out!" His voice tipsy and angry._

Cuphead pushed himself out of King's arms and began making his way to the bar. He didn't need this. Then why did he come back? Especially here of all places.

"Cuphead wait!" King's voice was pleading. Guilt and sadness coated his words.

"I'm sorry boss, but I have to get back to work."

"Cuph-"

"I can't leave Mugman alone, goodnight." Cuphead's head hurt and he wanted nothing more than to run away.

Run away. Run away. Run away.

Maybe he will again. But then what would become of Mugman. He certainly couldn't pay all the bills on his own. Cuphead sat at a stoll and laid his head down. His head hurt as memories and questions ran through it. He tuned out his thoughts and listened to the noises around him.

Customers screaming in joy and anger. The machines tingles and jingles. The sound of the cards being shuffled and placed out. People's feet running all over. Drinks being clicked together and thrown down the throats of the customers. People laughing and talking to one another.

Everything here gave Cuphead a dreaded sense of nostalgia. Most would be fond of the memories, Cuphead was diffrent. He hated the nostalgia. He hated the sounds. The smells. The sights before him.

Run away. Run away. Run away.

Cuphead stood and looked towards the front doors.

One step.

He could do it right now.

Two steps.

No one would notice. Well Mugman might.

Three steps.

He could always send Mugman money from the main land.

Four steps.

He would miss his friends, but they would forget in due time.

Five steps.

He didn't need this.

Six steps.

The exit was right there. Just one more step.

One st-

"Cuphead! I need your help with these cocktails!" Mugman gripped his hand and pulled him away from the door.

Either his brother knew what he was doing or he was too lucky for his own good. Cuphead met eyes with Mugman. He couldn't help but smile.

"What? Can't do anything without your big bro?" Cuphead joked.

Mugman's cheeks turned red, "Oh shut up and take these to poker table nineteen!"

He gave Cuphead the cocktails and began rushing to the craps tables. Cuphead looked at the door again. His escape was right there. But for some reason he couldn't go anymore. Cuphead smiled and rushed to the poker table.

Unbeknownst to Cuphead a pair of green eyes watched him the entire time. They grew in size when he walked to the door. They went back to their normal shape when Mugman grabbed his hand.

"Boss!" King Dice flinched but quickly recovered.

"Yes? What is it Hocus Pocus?"

"Your boss wants to see you!" The rabbit let out a laugh before dissapearing into a cloud.

King Dice sighed and took long strides to the Devil's office. The casino got quieter and quieter the closer he got to the Devil's office.

King Dice raised his hand and knocked on the door before him. It was red outlined with black. It gave off an alarming aura. At this point however King Dice was used to it. It gave him more of a jittery feeling than overpowering.

"Come in" the voice was dark and stern.

King Dice pushed open the door and entered the door slamming shut behind him. He took long strides to get to the Devil's desk.

"Yes boss?"

The Devil said nothing as he stared at King Dice. Darkness consumed the room as one by one the flames died out. Minutes soon turned to hours. The casino's faint sounds were now completely dead.

"Care to explain why in fuck the brothers are here?"

King Dice pulled his bow tie, "Well they came back from wherever they were, I assume, because of Elder Kettles death."

The Devil nodded and stood throwing open curtains to reveal the moon. Again minutes passed. Nothing said between the two. Then the Devil appeared beside King Dice. King Dice however stood perfectly still as if he predicted that the Devil would so that.

"I meant, why the fuck are the working in my casino?"

"They needed a job, so I gave them one."

The Devil slammed appeared behind his desk and slammed his hands down. His breathing now erratic. The two stared at each other as if waiting for one to start the oncoming fight.

The Devil smirked, "You and I both know there's an alternative reason here."

King Dice felt himself falter. Was there an alternative reason? He didn't think there was.

"I don't understand what you're saying boss."

The Devil cackled, "Remember, then you might. Now get out."

King Dice turned and began walking only to take a glance and look at the Devil. He was gone. As if he was never there. King Dice sighed and opened the door and listened as it slammed closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment! Later all! 
> 
> Do you want to ask me a question? Send me fanart? Or just talk to me you can find me in one of these two places.
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3
> 
> I also really want to thank you all for the support! You comments all give me motivation and inspiration to continue writing!


	9. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to add this chapter on here hehe. Sorry!

Cuphead sighed in relief as he pulled out his coat from his locker. Cuphead turned to Mugman who had his head leaning against his locker.

"You alright Mugsy?"

Mugman's head snapped up as he let out a small shriek. Cuphead jumped back a little startled but then chuckled.

"Why?"

"That stupid skeleton is why!" Mugman said while putting in his combination.

"Oh the one that kept trying to get your number?" Cuphead questioned slipping on his coat.

"Yes! He just wouldn't leave me alone! I think he's outside!" Mugman said worry laced in his voice.

Cuphead looked at the door before back at Mugman. Mugman closed his locker before rotating the lock. Cuphead wrapped his arm around his brother and grinned.

"Let's go. I'll take care of him." Cuphead said before gently pushing Mugman forward.

Mugman glanced at Cuphead who in turn gestured for him to open the door. Mugman did as told and pushed it open. There, just as Mugman said, was the skelton. The skeleton perked at the sight of Mugman and walked to him.

"Hello~" The skeleton said seductively, inching just a tad bit closer to Mugman.

Mugman hummed as a response and backed up. Cuphead took this as his chance. He pulled Mugman back and stood in front of him.

"Listen pal, my brother doesn't like you, so could you kindly fuck off?"

The skeleton scoffed before pushing Cuphead out of his way. Liquid sloshed out of Cuphead's head. Cuphead earned a headache from it and growled at the skeleton. But before he could do anything a hand gripped his shoulder. He looked up meeting King Dice's green eyes. He gestured in front of them. Cuphead looked ahead of them to see the Devil standing in front of Mugman.

"Now I beleive my employee told you," He leaned forward, "He wasn't interested." The Devil seethed.

The skeleton audibly gulped, waved, and ran off. Cuphead looked at the skeleton running off and burst into a fit of laughter. Mugman stepped around the Devil and to Cuphead. Mugman tried to get Cuphead to take a deep breath seeing as his face started turning a bit blue.

"I-I'm okay! I got it!" Cuphead said standing straight but with one hand on Mugman.

Mugman looked up at the Devil and smiled. "Thank you boss. He'd been harassing me for the last couple of hours." Mugman admitted.

The Devil nodded blowing out cigar smoke. Mugman turned to Cuphead only to find him staring at King Dice. King Dice finally looked back to the brothers. Cuphead quickly looked away, but not quick enough.

"Cuphead-"

"Welp! We gotta head home! See you two tommorrow." Cuphead said a fake smile plastered on his face.

Cuphead quickly walked past Mugman. Mugman said one final goodbye to the older men and ran after his brother. The Devil watched the two before they finally were out of his sight.

"I don't understand!" King Dice screamed. A look of anger and confusion plastered into his face.

The Devil chuckled, "you don't understand a lot of things." He blew out cigar smoke once more.

King Dice turned to him. "Shut up! You know what I mean! I don't understand what I did to Cuphead!"

The Devil hummed and walked into the employees only room. King Dice reluctantly followed. The Devil put out his cigar before turning back to King Dice. He gestured for King Dice to continue his rant.

"I spoke to him yesterday. Just a tad bit. And I asked him why he left. He tensed up and said...because of me." King grit his teeth and slammed his hands against the table. "I don't know what I did though!"

King Dice heard his boss sit in front of him. "Dice I want you to remember the morning when you found out Cuphead left."

King Dice thought back. "I woke up with a hangover, because Wheeze challenged me to a keg stand."

Devil nodded, "Now who was at this party?"

King thought once more, "you, Wheeze, Pip and Dot, Hocus, Pirouletta, Cuphead, Ruby Cr-" King Dice cut himself off.

"D-did I hurt him while I was drunk?" King Dice slammed his head against the table. He heard his boss chuckle before silence fell.

King Dice stood, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight boss."

King Dice sighed as he left the room and went up to his room. He didn't think about that night until now, but now that he is thinking about it, it's foggy. The night events don't quite add up.

_"Wheeeeeze! Happy brithday man!" King Dice said slinging an arm around Wheezy._

_Wheezy laughed "Boss you're ×=/÷€ &×=& it's a fucking riot!"_

_King Dice only laughed before walking away. Where to? He doesn't remember, but he knows he was sitting._

_"Are you okay?" A blurry but recognizable face stared down at him._

_"Cuphead! Hii!" King Dice lurched forward hugging the younger man. He remembers Cuphead yelping._

_"King Dice $*#*÷ &÷*= *×*÷*=÷, !*#&×&?" Cuphead's face looked worried._

_"Uhh...sure!" King Dice said and before he knew it they were walking somewhere._

_The two talked. But the conversation was a blurr. They talked and walked, well more like stumbled in King Dice's case._

_Then Cuphead said something and King Dice cried._

_"I'm s-s-sorry Cuppy!" King Dice cried._

_"Ah no its okay! It's @)÷£/ &% , ¥×!" Cuphead said as King Dice held him close._

_The remainder of the walk was blurry. Then the memories flashed to King Dice's room. Cuphead placing him on the couch, running...somewhere and then back with a glass of water. Cuphead sat next to him and then...that's it._

_He woke up the next morning a splitting headache. He saw his clothes mes_ sy, stood up and walked to the bathroom.

King Dice unlocked his room and entered. What did he do to Cuphead to hurt him so badly that he ran away. King Dice slipped off his shoes and tail coat.

Most importantly why did King Dice care so much?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment! Later all!


	10. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to delete this chapter and repost it nw because someone pointed out I had forgotten chapter 9 so here we are! If you have not read "The Morning After" A.K.A chapter 9 you should go do that.
> 
> If you want to ask me a question, send me fanart or just talk to me you can find me on these 2 places.
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3

Days turned into weeks and before Cuphead knew it the snow picked up. Cuphead sneezed as he watched people run and play in the snow.

"Are you sure you want me to go?" Mugman questioned worry clear on his face.

Cuphead pulled the blanket around him tighter and nodded. His brother had taken days off to take care of Cuphead, but now he needed to go back to work. Cuphead could survive on his own, at least until his brother got home.

"Yes I'll be," Cuphead sneezed, "fine. You can't miss anymore days."

Mugman picked up his coat and tossed it on. He turned back to his brother. Cuphead was no longer watching him get ready but instead watching the snow fall. Mugman noticed a far-away look on his brothers face. The liquid in his brothers head sloshed ever so slightly. His eyes looked at nowhere in particular. His mouth turned into a slight frown.

Mugman sighed, "alright...I'm heading out then. I'll be home as soon as possible."

Cuphead blinked and turned back to Mugman. "Oh uh yeah. I'll see you later."

Mugman nodded and trudged out into the snow. The snow was up to his knees, but he was still able to get through. The casino was lit up brighter than before making it a bit hard to look at. Mugman walked through the doors and quickly into the employees only room.

"Oh, hay Mugman. Long time no see." Wheezy said while clocking in.

"Hi Wheeze." Mugman greeted back already putting his belongings away.

Wheezy looked around before turning back to Mugman. "Where's your brother?" Wheezy questioned confusion and worry lacing between his words.

"Oh he's been sick for he past week. So I've stayed home to care for him, but he insisted I come to work. So uh...here I am."

Wheezy slowly nodded. "You know you could always send someone to care for him." Wheezy responded blowing out smoke.

Mugman perked up a bit. He never did like leaving his brother alone. Espically since he seemed so...broken nowadays. Mugman looked at Wheezy and nodded.

"I think...yeah I think that'll work. Do you know anyone willing to do it?"

Wheezy took a long drag of his cigar as if in thought. Mugman quickly turned away from Wheezy to clock in. Mugman turned back around when he heard Wheezy snap.

"I think I know someone. Just let me take care of it. You get to work."

Mugman hesitated, "a-are you su-sure?"

Wheezy nodded, "trust me. I'll tell you who it is when they agree."

Mugman smiled a bit and nodded before running off. Wheezy burnt out his cigar and made his way to said person.

>>><<<

The snow outside seemed to stop but it still created a barrier. The snow was bound to be up to your thighs by now. Cuphead laughed at the thoguht of his brother repeatedly falling in the snow. It happened before back in main land. Cuphead was walking on fences while Mugman decided to stick to the sidewalk. Long story short Mugman got sick for a week.

Cuphead stared out the window once more. The crackling of the fire helped him melt the worries away. Cuphead leaned his head against the chair and sighed. He hasn't get this relaxed in weeks. It's just been a constant work and flee schedule.

"I deserve this." Cuphead said to himself.

A harsh knock at the door knocked Cuphead out of his calm state. Cuphead silently groaned as he stood. The world went spinning as he walked to the door. The liquid in his head made his headache grow as it sloshed around. Cuphead reached out and opened the door.

Cuphead stared at the person before him before letting out a weak chuckle. "Jesus I must be more sick than I thought. Because I swear I see King Dice in front of me."

Cuphead went to close the door before a foot stopped it. King Dice gently pushed the door open and stepped inside. Cuphead slowly walked backwards confusion and fear in him. But as King Dice took his coat off it was replaced with anger.

"Why are you here?" Cuphead asked grinding his teeth together.

King Dice didn't even bother to turn around. "Someone had to come take care of you."

Cuphead scoffed, "I don't need anyone, get out of my house."

"No"

"Yes! Get out! I'm fine!"

"Clearly you're not. Seeing as you didn't come into work and your brother missed work to take care of you."

King Dice walked passed Cuphead and into the kitchen. Cuphead walked after him his headache growing as he grew more frustrated.

"I don't need your help! Leave!"

King Dice ignored his words as he rolled up his sleeves.

Cuphead had his hands rolled into fists as he glared at the taller man.

'Why won't he leave? Why does he care? Why...no...how does he know our kitchen and house so well.' Cuphead felt something click.

"D-did you take care of E-Elder Kettle?" The name was bitter and sweet in his mouth.

King Dice stopped cutting vegetables. And firmly nodded before continuing.

Cuphead stared at disbelief at Dice. "Wh-why?"

King Dice stared out the window as if in thought. He bit his lip and began shaking. Cuphead's eyes widened as he stared at King Dice.

"A-are you ok-"

"I don't know!" Dice yelled slamming his fists against the cutting board.

A crack swept through the kitchen. The wooden board now had a visible cut running through it. Cuphead turned his head from the cutting board to King Dice. The older man leaned against the counter, his face covered by his hand.

"K-King?" Cuphead took a cautious step forward.

"I-I...I don't know. I'm sorry Cuphead. For...everything." King Dice removed his hand. Cuphead could see his makeup running.

"I'm sorry for hurting you?" It came out more as a question than apology.

"I just can't remember what I'm apologizing for! I was so drunk." King said as he slowly fell to the floor.

Cuphead stared at Kimg in bewilderment. He didn't know. After all this time...he didn't know.

Cuphead took cautious steps toward King Dice before reluctantly sitting next to him. King Dice tensed at the feeling of Cuphead's arm brushing against him.

No sound was made from the two men. The only sound was from the bubbling water and crackling fire.

"I'll tell you."

"What?" King Dice turned and met eyes with Cuphead.

"I'll tell you what happened that night." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to ask me a question, send me fanart or just talk to me you can find me on these 2 places.
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment! Later all!


	11. Run Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to ask me a question? Send me fanart? Or just talk to me? Find me on one of these two places!
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3

The casino was busy with people running all over. The doors wouldn't stay closed not even for a moment. Mugman panted as he handed the tray back to Wheezy.

"Break time bud. Go on." Mugman nodded a smile clear as day on his face.

Mugman walked away from the bar and to the employees only room. He entered the room and plopped himself on a chair. He reached up to his straw and pulled it to his mouth. He sipped at the coffee in his head. It was black, the only thing being put in was sugar. Mugman let go of his straw and leaned forward. He was so tired a little nap couldn't hurt. Right?

Wrong. Right as Mugman removed his head someone walked in. He sighed and placed his head back on. Don't get him wrong he had fun with the people he worked with but he still didn't trust them fully. Rude of him he knows. Mugman rubbed his hands as he heard someone walk up to him.

"Mugman?" Mugman looked up meeting the Devil's eyes.

"Have you seen King Dice?"

Mugman felt his breath hitch, "Uh n-no!"

The Devil's eyes narrowed as a smile grew on his face. "Mugman, are you lying to your boss?" The Devil leaned forward, almost making nose to nose contact with Mugman.

Mugman's cheeks burned. "Yes! No? I gotta go!"

Mugman turned in his seat and started for the door. Or at least he tried. A cold hand was placed on his shoulder. He could feel the dangerous aura behind him.

"Mugman, I'll ask once more. Where is King Dice?"

Mugman turned around to meet his boss' eyes. "Well you see...someone needed to take care of my brother, and Wheezy said he knew just the person and that person was...King Dice."

Mugman watched as his boss sighed and rubbed his temples. "That man is the cause of my migraines." He said sitting on a chair.

"Since King Dice is busy you'll just have to help me instead." The Devil said a small grin on his face.

Mugman hesitated but nodded. It's not like he had a choice anyway. The Devil stood and opened the door for Mugman. Cuphead owed Mugman big time.

>>><<<  
The water bubbled louder than before while the fire began to silence itself. The snow once again began to fall outside. Cuphead stared at the falling snow. It gave him an excuse not to look King Dice in his apple green eyes.

Cuphead heard King Dice shuffling around before falling still once again. Cuphead dared a look and saw King Dice fully facing him. He looked like a child ready for his story before bed. Cuphead giggled a bit at the thought.

"What's so funny?" King Dice asked his left eyebrow quirked.

Cuphead looked at the tiled floor. "You look like a child."

Cuphead heard King Dice gasp. "I am no child!"

"I'm not calling you a child I'm saying you look like one!"

King Dice tried keeping his angry face but failed as he let out a chuckle. "Fine, you win this one."

Cuphead smiled, "ha!" The room fell silent once again.

Cuphead pulled his knees up to his chest. He wanted to tell King Dice, but he didn't want to recall the memory. It was bitter sweet.

King Dice must've sensed this. "You don't have to tell me. It's alright."

Cuphead couldn't help but yell. "No! I do!" He covered his mouth as a coughing fit emerged.

Cuphead heard King Dice stand and walk away. He returned to Cuphead with a glass of water. Cuphead didn't hesitate to drink it down in only seconds. He handed the cup back to King Dice.

King Dice didn't return to his spot, instead he returned to cooking. Cuphead stared at the taller man.

"It was Wheezy's birthday. I remember Mugman and I were invited by Cala and Hilda."

He swallowed as he heard King Dice's chopping slow. But he didn't stop. Cuphead began again.

"Mugman and I decided we'd go. So we put on our best clothes and left."

_The night sky was filled with stars galore, the moon full and bright. The casino could be seen in the distance. The harsh lighting stinging Cuphead's eyes. He held out his hand and hooked it around Mugman's elbow._

_"Stings your eyes huh?"_

_"Damn right! Why they gotta go so bright?" Cuphead questioned._

_Mugman shrugged, "I mean it is Mr.Wheezy's birthday. I think it's a good excuse."_

_Cuphead grunted as the casino doors came into view. Cuphead was the first to walk inside. Cuphead watched the people he knew run around laughing and playing around. No gambling was being done instead it was more like friendly dares and truths._

_"Cuphead Mugman!" The brothers turned to see Hilda heading towards them, Cala Maria in tow._

_"Didn't think you two would show! Glad you did though!" Hilda said as she hugged the brothers._

_Cala giggled, "How you boys been?"_

_Mugman answered for the both of them, as Cuphead was never find of talking. The three talked before Hilda said they should head to an empty poker table. The brothers agreed and followed the girls._

_Two hours into the play Cuphead decided he'd stretch his legs. "I'm going to walk around for a bit. Need to stretch my legs." Mugman nodded before returning to the game._

_Cuphead stood and stuffed his hands into his short's pockets. He walked around aimlessly not knowing what to do. He honeslty should've stayed home._

_'Why did I come if I only wanted to go home in the end?'_

_As if one cue Cuphead saw a slumped King Dice._

_"Right, that's why." He whispered to himself as he gathered the courage. He wanted to talk to thr older man._

_The closer Cuphead got the more he realized King Dice was out of it. "King Dice are you okay?"_

_King Dice smiled so wide it looked unnatural on him. "Cuphead! Hii!"_

_King Dice pulled the younger man into a hug. Cuphead felt his cheeks darken, but managed to push the drunk man off him._

_"Do you want me to take you to your room?"_

_"Uhh sure!"_

_Cuphead helped King Dice up and began walking to the elevators. The elevator keeper asked where to and Cuphead responded with King Dice's room. The elevator keeper nodded and pressed the button to the floor._

_Soon the doors opened. Cuphead gently pulled a singing King Dice out of the elevator. King Dice and Cuphead walked closer than what normal King Dice would've allowed. However this was a drunk King Dice and Cuphead didn't mind that at all._

_"What's that?" King Dice asked._

_"What's what?"_

_"That" King Dice responded pointing at a crack that went a long way down Cuphead's head._

_"Oh uh that's from when we...we fought. I gotta admit though, you got me good." Cuphead awkwardly chuckled. One more hit, and Cuphead's head would've broken open. His chuckling subsided._

_"I'm s-s-sorry Cuppy!" King Dice wailed hugging Cuphead tightly._

_"Ah! King Dice it's okay really! Let's just get you to your room." Cuphead said prying King Dice off. His heart scolded him for that as it ached._

_King Dice nodded and clumsily followed Cuphead's lead. Cuphead guessed that King Dice's room was the door with a set of dice on it. And that guess was proven correct when King Dice shoved the key into the door and slammed it open._

_Cuphead closed the door and led King Dice to his couch. King Dice plopped onto the couch. He let out a groan and mumbles about his head hurting._

_Cuphead stood up and ran to the kitchen retrieving a glass of water. He handed King Dice the glass who greedily took it gulping it down in three gulps. He dropped the glass onto the carpeted floor and turned to Cuphead._

_"You k-now you aren't so bad."_

_Cuphead smiled, "I'd hope not."_

_King Dice reached out and pulled Cuphead closer. Cuphead remembers it so well. It was warm but he didn't want it like this. The two seperated and panted._

_"N-no, not-not like this." Cuphead said trying to pry away from King Dice. But the prying was proven to be futile as King Dice pulled Cuphead in yet again._

_The shorter man squirmed and pulled at King Dice. He wanted this, but not like this. He wanted King Dice in more ways than one, but not like this._

_Cuphead finally manged to free his arm. He didn't know what to do other than go with his instincts._

_The slap was horrifying. He didn't want to hit the man he loved. But he did. Cuphead watched King Dice angrily glare at him._

_"You fucking bitch!" King Dice shoved Cuphead off._

_Cuphead's head hit the coffee table. The crack just under his eye opened a bit wider. Cuphead groaned in agony as he stood. King Dice loomed over him._

_"Get out!" King Dice yelled._

_Cuphead tumbled but followed orders as he rushed out of King's room. He stumbled down the halls. The crack in his head disoriented him. The liquid dripped out through the missing piece._

_The rest of the night Cuphead wandered. He was heartbroken, angry, upset, and felt plain shitty. So he took to bars. He drank, he smoked, he did anything and everything he could you get rid of the events._

_Though it didn't work Cuphead could hold his liquir, and he did just that_.

"When I got home the next morning. Elder Kettle and Mugman were outisde. And from there the rest is history."

Cuphead stared at his hands. Specifically the hand that slapped King Dice. Cuphead then realized he didn't hear any noises. He looked up to see King Dice frozen. Nothing on him moved.

"K-King?"

King Dice shakily breathed in before turning off the stove and running out of the kitchen. Cuphead followed and watched as King Dice ran out into the snow, sleeves still rolled up.

Cuphead felt tears escaped his eyes as he closed and locked the door. Falling to the floor Cuphead wailed into his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment! Later all!
> 
> Want to ask me a question? Send me fanart? Or just talk to me? Find me on one of these two places!
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3


	12. Go Ahead and Run Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna ask me a question? Send me fanart? Or just talk to me? Find me on one of these two places!
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3

No sound could be heard, except his running.

_'Coward'_

The snow burnt now. Just like how his heart burnt.

_'Coward'_

The sun was no longer in the sky. The moon replaced it, and peered at Dice.

_'COWARD'_

The casino was clear as day. People still inside, placing more bets, and collecting more debts.

_'COWARD!'_

The casino's warmth brang him a chill. People stared at his snow covered frame. Did he care? No.

_'FUCKING COWARD!'_

He took one step and with a grunt fell to his knee. Pip and Dot ran towards him.

"Sir," Pip began, "do you need help?"

_'NOTHING BUT A COWARD!'_

Before he could even answer Dot already began dropping a coat on him.

_'You don't deserve warmth, you fucking COWARD!'_

King Dice threw off the coat. He slowly stood and wobbled off. He could feel Pip and Dot's worried stares.

_'Coward, coward, coward'_

It hurt. Everything hurt. His legs, arms, head, heart.

_'COWARD!'_

He felt a small hand clamp his arm. He looked at the hands owner. Mugman stood before him worry and fright plastered on his face.

"Why are you back?" Mugman tightened his hold on King Dice's arm.

_'Tell him you coward.'_

King Dice pulled his arm away and walked away. Mugman however was persistent.

_'Yeah just run away, fucking coward.'_

"Is my brother okay?"

King Dice bit his lip and sped up his walking. Mugman kept persisting.

"King Dice! Stop! Why are you back? Is my brother okay?"

_'Coward, coward, coward, coward,  coward, COWARD!'_

Mugman stepped in front of him. "Is my brother okay?"

"NO HE'S NOT!" King Dice yelled drawing attention. Mugman stepped back. His shock melted to fright.

Mugman regained his posture. "What happened?"

King Dice planted his hands to his face. He could feel the tears begging to fall. He shook his head, he didn't want to speak. If he spoke he knew he would cry.

"King Dice! What happened to my brother?" Mugman questioned, his hands turning into fists.

"I h-happened!" He admitted. It was vague, but still counted.

Mugman squared his shoulders and stood straight. King Dice wasn't the type to back down, so he didn't. But he also didn't remove his hands from his face.

"What did you do?"

King Dice chuckled, "ain't that a long story."

King Dice could feel others staring at them. Did he care right now? No, he was too focused on silencing the begging of his tears. Mugman cracked his fingers, he noticed that was a thing he did when stressed.

"I'll ask again. What did you do to my brother?" Mugman's voice was low and threatening. King Dice could feel Mugman's burning rage.

"I-" his voice cracked, "hurt him. So long ago. Yet it still hurts him." The tears were now pleading to be released.

King Dice moved his hands away and watched Mugman. He watched as the younger mug's face flicked from anger to realization back to anger. He pointed at King Dice.

"You," the young man raised his thumb, "hurt my brother."

He fired. King Dice sighed as his cards came up involuntary. The cards blocked the blue bullet. Mugman was now seething.

"You! You hurt my brother all those years ago! You fucking hurt him! I should've fucking known!" Mugman yelled slapping his forehead.

"I saw you two! That fucking night!" He shot again he card built a wall and defended King Dice.

"Mugman stop!" King Dice yelled, anger and sadness lacing his voice.

"No! I won't fucking stop! Becuase you broke him! You don't know how he was after that fucking day! He was skittish, scared, and worst of all sad. I could never truly cheer him up!" Mugman jumped over the wall of cards.

"And it's all your fault!" Mugman shot and hit King Dice in the back.

The purple vest he wore singed at the touch. King Dice turned around just in time to hear a customers voice. Say the line he dreaded the most.

"It's a fine day for a battle! Wallop!"

King Dice heard Mugman growl and shoot. King Dice jumped back dodging the now red bullets.

"Mugman! Stop! That is an order from your boss!" King Dice tried the last card he had up his sleeve.

Mugman chuckled, "your not my boss, right now your my enemy!"

The shots flew at him once more. The cards blocked them. King Dice had just about had enough. He raised his hand and sent a card flying. Just as expected Mugman dodged, but was quickly hit from the side by another card.

Mugman fell to the floor with a grunt but quickly stood up. "You're a fucking snake! You just use people and throw them away after!"

Mugman shot releasing green shots. King Dice dodged but was still hit. The chaser shots, he should've known.

King Dice stood and rolled out his pink die. The die landed on three. Mugman blinked and found himself on the horrifying familar ashtray. Mr.Wheezy looked reluctant before him, but he couldn't defy his bosses orders.

The two fought both with pain and discomfort. The two had grown very close, but it seems that was out the window now. Mugman once again prevailed as the stage faded to the casino floor once more.

Mr.Wheezy laid on the floor panting. Mugman felt guilty but anger overwhelmed him one again at the sight of King Dice. King Dice didn't want to fight, beleive him, but Mugman was giving him little choice.

King Dice and Mugman raised their hands and shot out. King Dice's cards hit someone, but someone he didn't want to hit.

>>><<<  
His tears faded soon after he stepped outside. The snow made it to his knees, but he didn't care.

"Dice!" He called out hoping to find the older man. And that he did when he came upon the casino.

"I h-happened!" He heard him yell at his brother.

Cuphead wrapped his sweater around him tighter. He wanted to intervene, but his legs wouldn't let him. He was stuck to the floor, frozen on the spot with fear.

Fear of what? He didn't know.

"It's a fine day for a battle! Wallop!"

Cuphead stared wide eyed at the two fighting. He didn't know what to do. He watched his brother shoot. He watched King Dice roll out the die. He watched as Mr.Wheezy fell to the floor with a thump.

Mugman and King Dice raised their hands.

_'Run'_

He ran at them, and they shot.

_"You know you ain't so bad." King Dice said as he walked beside Cuphead._

_Cuphead felt his cheeks heat up. "Thanks, you aren't so bad either."_

_King Dice chuckled, "I dare to differ."_

_Cuphead's smile grew, "even if you do, I won't beleive you."_

His head felt heavy as he fell to the floor. Someone screamed his name, but he didn't care. He just wanted to sleep. So slowly he closed his eyes and succumbed to the awaiting darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment! Later all! 
> 
> Wanna ask me a question? Send me fanart? Or just talk to me? Find me on one of these two places!
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3


	13. Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to ask me a question, send me fanart, or just talk talk to me find me in one of these two places! 
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die

_"Mugman look!" Cuphead excitedly said._

_"What?" He followed his brothers gaze._

_There clad in purple clothes and makeup stood King Dice. Tall, muscular, a stunning smile, and a rough but kind voice. Just Cuphead's type._

_"Isn't he just...amazing?" Cuphead said his shoudlers falling and his eyes dilating._

_Cuphead has never seen such a handsome man before. The urge to talk to the man was strong. Cuphead took three deep breathes in and puffed out his chest. He took three steps before a hand planted itself in his shoulder._

_"Where are you going?" Elder Kettle stood behind him worry etched onto his kind face._

_"I-uh-nothin'" He said letting his chest fall once again. He looked at the purple clad die before sighing._

_Elder Kettle was a kind and wise man. Therefore he knew immediately what Cuphead was doing. Elder Kettle kneeled down and met eyes with Cuphead._

_"Now my boy, love is what it is," He breathed in. "But I don't want you talking to him." He pointed subtly at King Dice._

_"He ain't right. He works at the Devil's Casino. And it ain't right what they do. So promise me you won't talk to him." Elder Kettle held out his pinky._

_Cuphead looked between Elder Kettle and King Dice. He would love to meet the man, but he loves Elder Kettle more._

_He hooked fingers with Elder Kettle and nodded. "Good, now let's go find Mugman, I beleive he went into the candy store."_

_He didn't mean to break his promise. Cuphead was an honest young man, loyal too. But when put up against an attractive gentleman, he could never stand a chance._

_Cuphead and Mugman weeks after he made the promise to Elder Kettle broke it. Cuphead saw the purple clad die once more and decided to watch him for a bit. Then the casino caught their attention. They've been warned not to go in, but once Cuphead saw the die walk into the casino he fell into the spell._

"CUPHEAD! CUPHEAD! WAKE UP!" Mugman held his brother in his arms as he pleaded. Tears fell freely and onto his brothers cheeks.

The casino at this point had been evacuated and only the employees remained. The employees crowded around Cuphead in shock. Cuphead made no move. Everyone's screaming was halted when a drop was heard.

A crack swept down his cheek. Whatever was in his head leaked slowly onto the floor. Mugman screamed and used his glove to keep the liquids in place. The employees yelled and ran around completely useless at the current situation.

Mugman sobbed "someone help me! He's going to break!"

Mugman's sobs silenced the crowd into guilt. They didn't know what to do, they were only taught to fight. Mugman's sobs were quieted, but replaced by mutters.

The employees were shocked to see King Dice hold onto Cuphead for dear life. Mugman's sobs were quieted by the Devil, who in turn tightly held onto Mugman.

"Pip, Dot! Go get as many blankets as you can and bring them into my room!" King Dice commanded.

"Wheezy! Go and get Mrs.Berg!" He looked down at Cuphead. "She might know what to do."

Before long Cuphead was placed on King Dice's bed. King Dice stood beside him holding his small hand in his. Mugman was on the other side hiding his tear stained face in his arms. The Devil sat beside Mugman rubbing his back, a hint of remorse and guilt adorned his face.

King Dice raised his head to look at Cuphead. They had wrapped bandages around the crack to stop the leaking. His body was limp and smaller than usual. He hopes they didn't miss any pieces. King Dice raised his free hand and stroked Cuphead's cheek.

_"You gotta admit boss there just ain't anymore lovely men here anymore. All up and left to main land."_

_The Devil chuckled and nodded. "Damn right, but even if there was who's to say their even interested in men like us?" He blew out smoke at the end of his sentence._

_"Like us?" King Dice said, confusion lacing his voice._

_"You know." The Devil shrugged. "Sleezy, manipulating, greedy." He shrugged once more before walking away._

_King Dice knew that as much as the next guy, he wasn't trustworthy. Hell he'd be lucky if he found someone lucky enough to marry him at the age of seventy._

_"E-excuse me." A small voice caught his attention._

_He looked behind him, yet no one stood there. He felt someone pull his sleeve. He turned his head down. King Dice stared at raven black eyes that looked to be staring right at his soul._

_"Why how can I help you today young man?" King Dice shocked himself with how happy he sounded. He usually forced himself to sound happy, but right now he was genuinely happy. All because of this little cup._

A knock erupted through the room scaring King Dice back into reality. Mugman quickly stood and yanked open the door. There stood Hilda and her mother.

"Oh my!" Her mother gasped rushing to where Mugman once stood. She set down her medical back and began checking Cuphead.

Minutes turned into hours as Mrs. Berg worked. Hilda had ushered King Dice, Mugman, and the Devil out. Her mother needed quiet and Cuphead needed privacy.

"Are you sure she can help?" King Dice questioned.

"My mother is a doctor, but hopfully this time she can be a miracle worker." Hilda said and sat on her cloud.

Almost as if on cue Mrs. Berg exited the room. Mugman was the first to speak.

"How is he? Did you fix him?"

Mrs.Berg turned to the floor. "I wasn't able to fix him. I'm sorry my dear."

Mugman shook his head slowly but then increased in speed. "NO! NO! YOU CAN'T! PLEASE HE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT!" Tears once again made their way down Mugman's cheeks and onto the carpet below.

"Please Mrs. Berg," King Dice stood in front of her now. "There has to be something! Anything!"

Mrs. Berg pushed up her glasses in thought. She snapped her fingers. "There is one thing, however the item we need I gave to the young cup in there long ago."

Mugman pushed passed King Dice. "What is it? I can find it!"

"It's a pair of pink die. If used by the one he loves deeply we may be able to fix him, but with certain consequences." She finished with a sigh and uncertain head shake.

Mugman's eyes lit up at the words. "Wait! He has those die here! Let me go get 'em!" Without another word Mugman took off running leaving behind dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment! Later all! 
> 
> Want to ask me a question, send me fanart, or just talk talk to me find me in one of these two places! 
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die


	14. Love & Death go Hand in Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Fanart? Wanna talk? Contact me on one of these two!
> 
> Tumblr: ready2set2die  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3

Mugman panted as he handed Mrs.Berg the glass case. The die inside the case released a comforting pink glow. As if it were saying "everything will be alright."

Mrs. Berg opened the door and walked inside, but not before gesturing for them to follow. The room's atmosphere was horrid. The depressing colors seemed to wrap around Cuphead as he lay motionless on the oversized bed. Mrs.Berg walked to Cuphead's side and placed one die in his hand. With a bit of force she closed his hand around the die.

The last die on the case lit up brighter than before. Mrs.Berg began walking a small smile on her face. King Dice watched as the die turned purple the closer it got to him. Finally Mrs.Berg stood in front of King Dice. King Dice watched the die as all color faded before the color pink returned.

"You, my dear, are Cuphead's true love." Mrs. Berg said as she opened the case.

King Dice reached out to the die only for a hand to grab his. Mrs.Berg held onto King Dice's hand with warmth but warning.

"Kingsley Dice, I must warn you beforehand. Things can go wary. If things aren't done correctly. So please be careful, be patient, and be gentle."

King Dice watched as Mrs.Berg removed her hand and pushed the die forward. King Dice reached in and picked up the die. The pink light no longer warm, now it was intimidating and dangerous.

King Dice watched the light darken before lighting up. He looked up at the people before him.

The Devil grinned and blew out smoke. "Go get 'em."

Mugman wiped his eyes and smiled. "Please save him."

Hilda gave a thumbs up before gesturing for her mother to sit. Mrs. Berg did so. "Do what you think is best young man. Just be careful."

King Dice nodded before closing his hand around the die. The die let out one last glow before everything faded to black. The darkness engulfed everything King Dice saw. His room, friends, and even himself.

>>><<

_King Dice opened his eyes slowly but surely. He was met with an open field of flowers and sunshine._

_"Isn't it nice?"_

_The voice brought tears to King Dice's eyes. He turned towards the voice. There sat Cuphead. A smile adorned his face as if this wasn't his end._

_"Cuphead! Your okay!"_

_"If you call me dying okay then you must have a real fucked up sense of okay." He chuckled._

_"Cuphead please! We have to get you back!" King Dice pleaded as he got to his feet._

_Silence rang between the two as the wind blew over the field. Flower patties whisped by the two still figures. The clouds in the sky grew closer as if trying to eavesdrop on their conversation._

_"What if I told you, I didn't want to go back?" Cuphead asked a guilty smile plastered onto his face._

_King Dice's eyes grew, "wh-what- no! You-why?" King Dice's arms fell to his sides._

_Cuphead sat still as if thinking of his next words carefully. "Because...life just isn't worth it anymore."_

_King Dice slowly sat in front of Cuphead. "Why?"_

_Cuphead picked at the grass that lay between his spread legs. "I just...don't really see a point anymore there. Why not just stay here?"_

_King Dice gripped Cuphead's wrist. "No. There is a point! There's always been a fucking point! You are Cuphead! You have loads of friends and brother!"_

_Cuphead made a tsk sound before trying to pull his wrists out of King Dice's grip._

_"You have so much to fucking live for Cuphead!"_

_King Dice gripped his wrist just a bit harder. Cuphead's face grew red with anger._

_"Cuphead! Why are you thinking this way? Tell me! I can help!" King Dice pleaded. He could feel tears gather at his eyes ready to burst._

_"Cuphead! Please talk to me!"_

_Cuphead made no sound, but continued to sturggle. His face beet red as he pulled and pushed._

_"Cuphead! Answer me...please."_

_The world around the two dimmed before King Dice's eyes. The clouds had completely gathered into a gray mass. The sun pushed back. The flowers wilted and died before him._

_Cuphead stopped struggling and looked up startled. "What's happening?" His voice laced with fear and worry._

_King Dice stood, pulling Cuphead with him. "It's here."_

_"What is?"_

_A bell rang throughout the dead field. "Death."_

_King Dice listened as the bell rang once more. It sounded closer. King Dice held onto Cuphead's hand and began running. Cuphead followed with no hesitation. The bell sounded once more, as if it was right behind them._

_"He's close!" Cuphead cried._

_"No! He's actually far away!" King Dice responded._

_King Dice heard Cuphead question his logic before they stopped for a breath. King Dice listened for the bell. The ding sounded right next to them. Meaning death was a long way away._

_"Dice?"_

_King Dice looked over at Cuphead. "Yes?"_

_"I thought it wasn't like this."_

_King Dice watched as Cuphead fell to his knees. King Dice quickly kneeled next to him. "What do you mean?"_

_"I thought I could live out my dreams here. My dreams of-of...being with you. Having a family."_

_King Dice watched as a crack swept down Cuphead's face. The same crack as his body in the living world. Cuphead raised his hand and touched the crack._

_"Fan-fucking-tastic!" Cuphead yelled tears freely falling from his eyes._

_"You know I don't blame you for anything. I blame myself for letting me fall in love."_

_King Dice watched as Cuphead picked at the crack. "You're way outta my league. You're handsome. Smart. Funny. And I'm-I'm just a cup."_

_The bell sounded. It was a whisper in their ears, not close yet. King Dice reached out and pulled Cuphead into him. Cuphead's eyes widened before he shakily returned the hug. Tears now ran down both the men's faces as they hugged each other tightly. The wind blew around them but not through them, for they were hugging too hard to allow it._

_"Cuphead after all this time, I now realize that you've been missing from my life. And I'm sorry for everything I've done in the past."_

_Cuphead met eyes with King Dice. "Please come back with me. We can start fresh." King Dice pleaded holding Cuphead's shoudlers tightly._

_Cuphead slowly registered the words before letting out a small but heartwarming smile._

_"Ye-"_

_Ding ding dong. The bell cut off his words. It sounded faraway. King Dice's eyes grew as he shoved Cuphead off him. The scythe barley missing his shoe._

_"Run!" King Dice yelled before they took off._

_Cuphead ran beside King Dice death right behind them. The bell rang rapidly behind them. King Dice looked around them as they ran. They needed an exit. Any way out, right now._

_"Dice! Look!" Cuphead yelled pointing in front of them. A pink door slowly began to sprout from the dead ground._

_King Dice flinched when he heard death let out an ear peircing screech. Death was mad and out for blood now._

_King Dice reached out to Cuphead and picked him up. King Dice watched as the door grew to its full size and opened. There stood Mrs.Berg._

_"Hurry! Death waits for no one!"_

_Death let out yet another screech as they grew closer. King Dice looked down at Cuphead. He was losing color and his eyes began to close._

_"Cuphead! Stay awake! We're almost there!"_

_Cuphead's eyes snapped open. He smiled and reached out to caress King Dice's cheek._

_"I love you. No matter what happens."_

_King Dice smile, "I lo-"_

_Never had he experienced such excruciating pain. The blade of Deaths scythe ran through his leg._

_King Dice fell screaming in pain. Cuphead slowly stood up and limped to King Dice._

_"No! Please! I can't go without you!"_

_Cuphead's words rang throughout King Dice's head as he stood. Death stood mere feet away from the two. As the bell rang one last time._

_King Dice knew what that meant. Cuphead pulled King Dice to the door with gentle force._

_"Come on! Hurry!"_

_Mrs.Berg stood on the other side of the door tears running down her pale face. Her hands clamped around her mouth._

_"Cuphead go" King Dice panted._

_"Let's go then!"_

_King Dice shook his head. "I can't go anymore. I've- I've been claimed by death._

_"No...no! No! We can try!" Cuphead began pushing King Dice to the door. However the door wouldn't let King Dice through._

_"No! No! No! No!" Cuphead kept pushing._

_King Dice sighed, "Cuphead"_

_Cuphead didn't respond._

_"Cuphead."_

_Nothing but pushing._

_"Cuphead!"_

_King Dice planted his hands on Cuphead's face. "I can't go anymore."_

_Cuphead shook his head. "No! I'm not going without you!"_

_"You have to love."_

_"NO! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!"_

_"Yes you can."_

_Deaths bell rang once more but more gently this time. King Dice knew it was time._

_"Cuphead listen," He tipped Cuphead's head up. "I love you."_

_Cuphead didn't budge from his spot when King Dice let go. King Dice sighed before picking up Cuphead. Cuphead gasped and struggled against his grip not wanting to leave the love of his life behind._

_"NO! PLEASE! I CAN'T!"_

_King Dice gently pushed Cuphead through the door. Mrs. Berg caught him. Cuphead screamed as he watched death raise it's scythe to King Dice's back._

_King Dice smiled, "I promise we'll meet again Cuphead_."

>>><<<  
Cuphead's eyes fluttered open. A dream. Right? Wrong.

He sat up immediately to scan the room he laid in. He regretted the option as he watched Mrs. Berg close King Dice's eyes.

"No"

His small whisper caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"NO!"

Cuphead leapt out of the bed and to the lifeless body of King Dice. The liquid in his head sloshed rapidly giving him a migraine, but he didn't care.

Cuphead kneeled next to the lifeless man. Tears falling for what felt like the billionth time. Cuphead raised his hand and gently stroked King Dice's cheek.

"He sacrificed himself for you. He really loved you." Hilda said before sobbing into her shirt.

Cuphead grit his teeth before screaming out. He was angry and sad. He was mad at death for taking the man he loved. Mad at himself for not confronting the situation sooner.

Cuphead listened to everyone leave. They knew he need to be alone with King Dice. Or at least with his thoughts.

Cuphead opened his hand releasing a small die. The die fell to the floor, the bright pink color it once adorned now purple. Cuphead picked up the die and examined it before turning to King Dice's body.

Cuphead unwrapped King Dice's fist to find a red die in his grip. Cuphead reached for it only to freeze.

"I promise we'll meet again Cuphead."

Cuphead swallowed the saliva that had gathered in his mouth before closing the fist once more. He knew King Dice was known to lie but the way he said it. Cuphead knew he could trust the love of his life.

Mugman was the first to return to the room. He carried a white sheet and laid the over King Dice's body. That meant he wasn't coming back at all. Cuphead at this point lay lifeless on the floor next to the deceased man.

Mugman leaned down and picked up Cuphead. Mugman knew it would be a long time until Cuphead felt happy again. And Mugman planned to help him throughout the pain and grief. Even if it would take years. He owed King Dice that much.

**~Fin~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment! Later all! 
> 
> Questions? Fanart? Wanna talk? Contact me on one of these two!
> 
> Tumblr: ready2set2die  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3


	15. SURPRISE EPILOUGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading comics on the previous chapter and I saw one of you say an alternate ending. There is no alternate but there is a mother fucking EPILOUGE. 
> 
> Question? Fanart (please)? Talk? Find me on
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3

>>>Year 2018<<<

A man stood beside man as he impatiently tapped his foot. Why did he decided last minute to take the subway he'll never know. He just had a feeling that maybe he should. That something good will come from it. Now he regrets listening to thay feeling.

The casino manager slipped his phone out of his pocket and sighed. It was starting to become late, if he was late his boss would certainly give him more paper work. He turned off his phone and slipped it back into his pant's pocket.

Kingsley once again sighed and made his way towards a bench to sit and calm himself at. He had to calculate just how he could get to work on time. Fate however had different plans for Kingsley.

The noise of wheels riding on concrete broke Kingsley's concentration. He opened his eyes to spot the distraction. As if on cue two young men past him and stopped right next to the bench he sat at.

"Okay, remember what grandad said! Be home before midnight or you'll be on horse duty for the rest of the week." Said one of the young men.

The one young man talking looked to be older than the other. He sported blue short hair, and black eyes. His nose seemed a bit bigger than the other man though. He adorned blue shorts, sneakers, and a black shirt. He also seemed to be wearing a blue and white bandana around his head.

Kingsley felt a familar aura from the man. But he dare not question him, he's not one to do so anyway. Kingsley went back to concentrate but an oh so nostalgic voice caught his attention.

"Yeah, yeah. It's just a short trip to meet Cagney at Devil's Casino! I'll probably just get a drink or two then head home alright?" The young man said a grin plastered on his pale skin.

Kingsley couldn't help but examine the young man. His features consisted of black eyes and red hair tied back into a ponytail. He wore red shorts over black leggings, a black shirt, converse, and, just like the other man a bandana around his head; however his was red and white.

Kingsley couldn't tell what it was about the young man that caught his attention. Something about him just did. Kingsley let his eyes roam only to catch a glimpse at the necklace the young man wore. The necklace displayed a purple die. Kingsley watched as the die moved around with the man's movements.

"Okay then Cuphead! I'll see you at home then. Please be careful!" The man adorned in blue said.

"Sure Mugman. I'll call you once I get in the subway. Alright?" The other responded with a smile.

"Okay, later!" With that the man hopped on his skateboard and left.

Kingsley sighed and closed his eyes. He needed to conce-

"Hay, is that seat taken?"

Kingsley saw that the man adorned in red was speaking to him. Kingsley shook his head and scooted over a bit more. The young man thanked Kingsley before sitting next to him. Silence rang between the two with the occasional passerby disrupting it with a phone.

"Hay are those natural?"

Kingsley opened his eyes to see that the young man had gotten closer. Kingsley felt heat rise to his cheeks before looking away. He cleared his throat and turned back to the man.

"Exactly what are you asking about?" Kingsley asked.

The young man pointed at Kingsley's hair. "The purple streaks in your hair."

Kingsley sighed, "sadly yes, they are."

"Sadly? They look cool!" The man responded while he fiddled with his own hair.

"My hair turned out to be pure red. Just like my bros, except his is pure blue." The man responded pulling his hands away from his hair.

"Interesting" What else was Kingsley souppoused to say? He was a smooth talker casino wise, but out and about? Well to say the least he would rather have been alone.

"I'm Cupper Head." The man said sticking his hand out.

Kingsley hesitated before shaking the man's hand. "I'm Kingsley Dice. Though people usually call me King Dice."

"That's a cool name! People usually call me Cuphead since it sounds better than Cupper." The man said chuckling.

King Dice nodded a small smile spreading on his face. "Sorry for the subway delay, but the issue has been solved subway will be here within 10 minutes. Thank you for your patience!"

Kinsley prepared to stand only for a purple light to catch his attention. Kingsley turned to his left to see Cuphead's wide eyes staring at the die around his neck. Kingsley stood in a panic knocking his suitcase to the floor. Papers skidded across the floor as well as his red die. He reached out and picked it up only for it to light up red.

"What's happening?" Kingsley heard Cupper yell.

"I don't know!" Kingsley responded trying to shield his eyes from the blinding light.

_Three years since the Devil was defeated._

_Three years since the brothers mysteriously vanished._

_"Hello welcome to the Devi-"_

_"Long time no see how ya been?"_

_"Did you take care of Elder Kettle?"_

_"You hurt him!"_

_"I wanted to be with you."_

_"I love you Cuphead."_

Kingsley's eyes snapped open. The die in his hand had siezed it's blinding fury. But now he had another problem. He couldn't stop crying.

"Dice?"

King Dice looked at the voice. Cuphead sat on the bench tears also staining his face as he he onto the purple die.

"Dice? I-I-"

King Dice launched at the man with a hug so fierce it hurt them both. The two held onto each other as they cried. They both knew something was missing from their lives, but they never knew what. Now however they did. They had been missing each other their whole lives.

"You kept y-your promise." Cuphead cried into King Dice's shoudler.

"I don't break promises. Espically to those I love." King Dice responded hugging the smaller man tighter.

King Dice seperated from Cuphead and planted his hands on his face. "I love you so much Cuphead."

"And I love you too so much King Dice." Cuphead said smiling before kissing King Dice.

The kiss was messy but passionate as they were desperate for the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter for It's Been a Long Time! Don't worry maybe I'll tart another DiceCup story, until then please enjoy my other stories or even send in a prompt into my Tumblr! Later all! 
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you all enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment! Later all! 
> 
> Wanna ask me a question? Send me fanart? Or even talk to me? Find me in one of these two places!
> 
> Tumblr: ready1set2die3  
> Instagram: ready1set2die3


End file.
